Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is a shinobi of Konohagakure and the sole survivor of the deceased Uchiha Clan, as well as the current reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki and the former leader of Team Taka. He is also the main deuteragonist/former antagonist of the Naruto/Naruto Shippūden franchise. After winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, his goal now is to redeem himself by regaining trust to the Five Great Shinobi Countries, while remaining in his home village to train and get stronger in his quest to become a shinobi who protects the Hokage from the shadows. Profile and Stats Alias: The Last Uchiha, Child of the Prophecy Age: 17-18 Tier: 8-A, High 7-C, 6-C Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher with Susanoo slashes; Large Town level with Amaterasu and Kirin; Island level with Perfect Susanoo Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ normally, Class T+ with Susanoo Striking Strength: Class KJ; At least Class GJ with Susanoo slashes; Class PJ with Perfect Susanoo Durability: At least City Block level, Multi-City Block level with Incomplete Susanoo forms, Town level with Complete Susanoo, Island level with Perfect Susanoo Background Physical Appearance Sasuke is a lean, muscular young man of average height with fair skin and black eyes; and, black hair with a blue tint. His hair is spiky in the middle to the back with long, chin-length bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, while his hair frames over his forehead. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bears a striking resemblance to Izuna Uchiha. His appearance is always considered handsome as he has many female characters infatuated with him. Sasuke's outfit consists of a dark blue long coat with an indigo, long-sleeved collared shirt, over which he wears a dark grey armored vest with two pouches on the front and waist; on the back of the vest is the Uchiha crest. He also wears black pants, a dark blue sash around his waist, which also hangs, four long pieces of dark-colored cloth with dark violet edges that extends to his knees, and a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves; each of these cloth pieces are adorned by a large, dark blue cross with fan-shaped arms. He also wears black, calf-high boots and wields his signature Chokutō behind the back of his waist and sash, along with his scratched, blue forehead protector hanging from his left hip. Personality Characterized by his cool, collected, and solitary attitude, Sasuke is generally aloof, cold, cynical and laid-back on the surface, being mostly distant from others and focused on brushing up his skills, though isn't incapable of genuine kindness, compassion and a protective demeanor towards his friends, a trait he developed as he continued to work with Team Kakashi for years on. Sasuke also has a strong sense of pride in his clan, as evident by his disdain for non-Uchiha to hold the Sharingan, or those who stained the Uchiha name in disgrace. He has a matter-of-fact attitude and is very independent, being more realistic like Itachi and can be totally focused on his duties as a shinobi, but isn't above defying orders for the safety and well-being of his comrades, mostly his rival yet best friend Naruto Uzumaki, whom he's loyal to the most despite their constant bickering. During his childhood, Sasuke was very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his clan and teachers. He was very proud of being Fugaku's son and Itachi's brother and had a strong desire to emulate them, desiring his father's approval and recognition. This changed after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, turning Sasuke into the cold, cynical, indifferent, and arrogant young man he was before, becoming a self-titled avenger dedicated to killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha Clan to it's former glory, even abandoning Konoha and joining both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki to gain power, even becoming an international criminal in the process. This became a key point in the entire Naruto series before the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, then later being redeemed by Naruto and the five Kage. Despite his cool attitude, Sasuke has a tendency to be very short-tempered when it comes to having various competitions with Naruto, or any of his friends. He rarely shows any preserve tendencies towards the opposing sex, though has done some on three instances; this lead others to believe that he's becoming more like Naruto ever since he came back to Konoha and becoming a shinobi of his village again. Sasuke also had a competitive streak, at times accepting Naruto's challenges if only to show that he was superior. According to Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Sasuke was dismissive of his rivalry towards Naruto when he was certain he was the better. One of Sasuke's most significant bonds is the one he has with his older brother, Itachi, who by merely being mentioned can elicit strong reactions from Sasuke's otherwise calm demeanor. Sasuke adored Itachi when he was a boy, enjoying his company above all others'. When Itachi murdered the rest of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was crushed not only by the loss of his family but also by what Itachi told him: that he had never loved Sasuke. Sasuke devotes years of his life to avenging their family by killing Itachi, which Itachi encourages whenever they meet. Sasuke is accordingly careful not to follow Itachi's instructions too closely, such as by not acquiring a Mangekyō Sharingan, as he doesn't want Itachi to have the satisfaction. After Itachi dies in battle with Sasuke, however, Sasuke learns that the hateful older brother that Itachi seemed to be was an act and that, in truth, Sasuke was the most precious person to Itachi; his murder of the Uchiha was done on instructions of Konoha, in order to protect Sasuke. Sasuke becomes overwhelmed by this discovery and starts conspiring against Konoha and all its citizens for ruining his and Itachi's lives, knowing full well it isn't what Itachi would want him to do. He changes his mind after he is able to speak to a reincarnated Itachi, adopting some of Itachi's views: he decides to fight for Konoha's future so that Itachi's actions aren't made meaningless and bases his understanding of the "Hokage" around the decisions Itachi made. In battle, Sasuke can still be a very serious and calculating fighter, mostly being calm and analyzing his opponents, and making precise battle plans. He can, however, be also very overconfident and arrogant when underestimating his opponents, and has a constant habit of rushing into combat without understanding their capabilities, suffering for it in depression through only a few loses, though he will acknowledge his mistakes on such occasions and thinks about it over time. To every enemy he faces, Sasuke is a dangerous young man who is willing to fight, kill, and show no mercy to anyone who threatens him or his friends. Sasuke also has a will that can't be broken and continues to fight the coming battles, despite how tough his enemies are. He also became a more capable leader on many missions, or on the battlefield, giving careful and precise planning to his friends and not tending to make a single mistake, even if he's too arrogant to make one. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Taijutsu Expert: Sasuke is highly adept in taijutsu even when he was a child. Since his career as a shinobi began, his skill forced Kakashi to use both his hands during the bell test, and later outmaneuvered two chūnin-level Kirigakure missing-nin. Under Kakashi's tutelage for the Chūnin Exams final, Sasuke's taijutsu drastically improved, roughly matching Rock Lee's combat skill from copying and greatly refining his Strong Fist-style. Three years later, he further improved his taijutsu under Orochimaru's guidance, being able to hold his own against the likes of Itachi, Killer Bee, and Kakashi, despite his physical debilitation against the latter. Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke has improved his taijutsu prowess even further, being able to fight on par with highly skilled unarmed combatants for a considerable amount of time, even without his sword. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': Sasuke possesses great speed and reflexes, being the first of his fellow genin to react to the Demon Brothers' ambush. After improving in chakra control, his speed surpassed Haku's. His training for the Chunin Exam finals increased his speed significantly, able to move faster than unaided eyes could follow. In Naruto Shippūden, Sasuke's speed increased further, able to cover wide gaps instantly, leaving others no time to react. He could evade Deidara's Explosive Clay at point-blank range, fiercely fast attacks from Killer Bee's Version 1 state and the Fourth Raikage. His hand dexterity also increased in speed, able to do many hand seals in a blur and launch weapon strikes quickly. His proficiency with the Body Flicker Technique allowed him to easily cut his opponents down without them noticing. *'Enhanced Strength': Sasuke has a high level of physical strength, despite his lean appearance. Even when weakened, Sasuke was still able to grab Sakura by the throat and lift her up slowly. He was shown to shatter stone with a single punch sideways, as well as lifting five wooden beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed because of distraction. *'Enhanced Endurance': Sasuke has shown a high level of stamina and endurance, able to endure a consistent string of battles against the samurai, two Kage and their bodyguards before finally collapsing from exhaustion. In a near-blind, battered, and visibly exhausted state from his latter fight with Danzō and overusing the Mangekyō Sharingan, he still had enough stamina to fight against Kakashi, restrain and disarm Sakura and later match Naruto's Rasengan with his Chidori. *'Enhanced Durability': Sasuke also displays tremendous durability in battle, able to take numerous, opposing forces and still continued fighting against all odds, even without his Susanoo. Genius-Level Intellect: From a young age, Sasuke repeatedly showed keen instincts and quick decision-making skills, considered by many to be a genius. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilize basic ones for crafty maneuvers, Sasuke already became a stand-out before even graduating the Academy. Sasuke can develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique he learned from another, such as different taijutsu maneuvers from Lee's techniques, or innovative variations of the Chidori. He can be rather deceptive, capable of tricking older and more experienced shinobi like Danzō into confirming the mechanics of their techniques. Likewise, Sasuke can use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. He is a proficient researcher, able to well-prepare himself for enemies and their various abilities, such as the nature of Orochimaru's snake techniques and unique cursed seals. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': Sasuke is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their works with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Likewise, Sasuke has shown able to use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. Even Madara and Minato have noted Sasuke's ability to calmly assess and analyze the given situation, with Madara also noting Sasuke's great battle sense. Sasuke is also a very capable leader, able to form a team from specific ninja after scouting them out and quickly command their respect and cooperation. Furthermore, he can effectively instruct his team to engage an enemy. He also showed the ability to perform a series of precise and coordinated attacks with his brother Itachi with minimal planning despite their previous volatile relationship. He is also a capable tracker, able to follow Itachi even though the latter used a flock of crows to block his vision. Immense Chakra Power: Sasuke's chakra is quite strong, in part because he is the reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki. Though this quality is never really touched upon in the original Naruto series, it is frequently noted in Naruto Shippūden: whenever Sasuke's Curse of Hatred deepens, others remark how much stronger, darker, and more sinister his chakra becomes; this would happen in the crossover series whenever he's under an immense state of rage and hatred against his enemies. His actual reserves are also quite large, enough to use Chidori twice a day during the original Naruto series without aid. His reserves increase by Naruto Shippūden, being able to use Chidori and related techniques multiple times in a single day as well as summon creatures as large as Manda. His chakra control, though less refined than Sakura Haruno's, is nevertheless good; with many high-level techniques in his arsenal, he can perform them with few to no hand seals, giving his opponents little time to react. Sasuke can even compress his chakra to hide his presence from Sensory-nin for stealth occasions. His chakra is dark purple in color. Ninja Arts Prowess/Kekkei Genkai Nature Transformation (English TV: Change in Chakra Nature): Sasuke shows great mastery in both Fire and Lightning Release at the age of 12, as well as the Blaze Release kekkei genkai in his teenage years, being able to use all three elemental transformations in a multitude of versatile ways. *'Fire Release' (English TV: Fire Style): As an Uchiha, Sasuke has a natural affinity for Fire Release, mastering the clan's Great Fireball Technique years before becoming a genin. He can coat fire around his shuriken, guide his flames along wire strings, or create a succession of dragon-shaped fireballs. Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke has improved his mastery over his Fire Release to burn even the strongest ice created, and can even control his fire at a certain range. *'Lightning Release' (English TV: Lightning Style): Sasuke most commonly utilizes Lightning Release, the Chidori he learns from Kakashi being his first. While effective at piercing most targets, the standard Chidori is a very close-range attack while also allowing the user to move at unpredictable speeds in a straightforward line. For this reason, Sasuke uses the principles of Chidori to create several long-range jutsu in Naruto Shippūden, such as throwable needles, extendable swords, and scattershot streams. He often channels his lightning chakra into his Sword of Kusanagi to increase its cutting power, as well as causing numb effects to his targets when hit. Sasuke's most powerful elemental technique is Kirin, a technique that uses and manipulates natural lightning, allowing him to perform it even when visibly exhausted. The technique is powerful enough to destroy a small mountain, as well as break through strong defenses such as Itachi's incomplete Susanoo form. *'Blaze Release' (English TV: Inferno Style): When Sasuke manifested his Mangekyō Sharingan, he developed the ability to use special type of Fire Release, he dubs "Blaze Release". Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames, Sasuke can control the movement of the flames and shape them, or have the black flames surround him as well as create black flame spikes to protect himself. When gaining his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke could combine Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi with Susanoo to create Amaterasu swords and arrows that can pierce through heavy defenses and ignite them, and create a barrage of Amaterasu magatama to handle multiple enemies. Sasuke could also use his Kagutsuchi in his hand for direct usage, and infuse it into his Chidori to increase his piercing power. Bukijutsu Expert: Since early childhood, Sasuke has displayed great skill and use of various ninja tools which has grown and diversified over time. Sasuke was trained in archery during his childhood. He is also skilled in the use of wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes ranging from rappelling, to manipulating the path of his shurikens, to ensnaring an opponent and setting them on fire. His level with both trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during their first bell test. During the second stage of the Chūnin Exams, Sasuke displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra for more cutting strength. *'Kenjutsu Master': Sasuke is a master of swordplay, being able to hold his own against other skilled swordsmen of his caliber for a considerable amount of time. His skill is even acknowledge by Mifune, a famous swordsman. Sasuke's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, letting him easily change his attack type to suit the situation. Sasuke can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the battle against Kabuto. Sasuke is also able to adapt his swordsmanship with equal proficiency into his element-related techniques, including a makeshift Chidori blade or a flexible sword made from his Blaze Release. *'Kyūjutsu Expert': Since at a young age, Sasuke was trained in archery, however his aim was not very good at first as he was unable to hit a large boar directly in front of him from a high vantage point. As he matured in both age and skill, his aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode. He now uses this skill exclusively through his Susanoo, and even incorporates his elemental nature transformations through it for more devastating techniques. *'Shurikenjutsu Expert': Sasuke is also well-versed in weapons use such as kunai, shuriken, and fūma shuriken, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. Tactics-wise, he can use techniques like hiding a second shuriken in the shadow of the first and control the path of them using wire strings. With his Sharingan, he can use an advanced version of the latter technique to control a larger number of shuriken at once and even use them to ensnare an opponent with the strings. Sasuke's aim and tactical skills are almost on par with Itachi, also able to effectively hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another to ensure they strike their mark. Sasuke could also enhance the cutting power of his weapons by infusing them with his lightning chakra. Fūinjutsu Expert: Sasuke is quite skill in fūinjutsu, and has quite knowledge in other seals, such as Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven and Earth variants, as well as Jūgo's own Cursed Seal. Summoning Technique (English TV: Summoning Jutsu): Sasuke is one of the rare individuals to have a dual summoning contract with two species: snakes and hawks. Its so far unknown which contract he received first, though he was able to get the snake summoning contract during his training with Orochimaru before getting the hawk contract. He became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even hidden from his sleeves to strike or bind his opponents with little time to react. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summons Aoda, a giant dark blue-violet snake to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, it can help Sasuke fly about and outmaneuver his opponent's attacks. The hawk is also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke from above. Dōjutsu Sharingan: Sasuke awakened his Sharingan after his brother murdered the entire Uchiha Clan. Sasuke's Sharingan has three tomoe in each eye and can maintain his Sharingan for considerable periods of time. This dōjutsu grants Sasuke multiple enhanced visual powers. It grants Sasuke immense clarity, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight and from that able to accurately predict a target's movements. After his Sharingan fully develops, he was also able to follow the speed of both Naruto's initial jinchūiki form and one-tailed form during their fight, though couldn't completely dodge the latter's chakra shroud. It also allows Sasuke to perfectly mimic a person's movements and even copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically able to as using Rock Lee's taijutsu proved physically taxing until after he further conditioned himself. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact. Throughout Naruto Shippuden, Sasuke has demonstrated formidable dōjutsu illusions, able to easily hypnotize his adversaries to restrict movements, relaying recorded memories, applying deceptive imagery, inducing hallucinations shocking enough to stir the emotions of even someone like Sai, and even easily quelling Jūgo's violent impulses. Defensively, Sasuke can repel an enemy's technique that attacks his own mind, stopping Orochimaru's attempt to possess the former's body and ultimately turn it against him. Despite wielding a lesser dōjutsu, Sasuke's eyes proved strong enough to dispel a genjutsu as powerful as Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Likewise, Tobi noted that Sasuke's resourcefulness and precise timing with his illusions can easily catch his opponents off-guard. More prominently, Sasuke was able to enter Naruto's subconscious to effectively suppress Kurama's chakra, and completely control Manda. Mangekyō Sharingan: Sasuke awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. The tomoe of Sasuke's Mangekyō spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Following the acquisition of his brother's eyes, Sasuke's Mangekyō pattern changed, gaining a symmetrical, more aligned rendition of Itachi's Mangekyō tomoe that is centered within Sasuke's own. According to Madara, the pattern of Sasuke's Mangekyō is known as the "Straight Tomoe", which gives Sasuke an even higher capability of reading his opponents movements and to fluidly act upon. Customary of the Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. Despite the danger of regular use, Sasuke has not hesitated to test his limits with the power it affords. After his fight with Killer Bee, Sasuke began to find his vision sporadically fading. During his confrontation with Kakashi, the excessive usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan led to the repercussions becoming more prominent as Sasuke began reeling from overexertion, resulting in his eyesight being reduced to a heavy blur. Out of respect for his older brother's views, Sasuke initially refused to take Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan as his own to avoid blindness, but faced with this and Naruto's unyielding convictions, he finally requested that Tobi transplant them. This resulted in Sasuke's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; obtaining additional might from Itachi's ocular power, increasing his chakra reserves further, and showing none of the previous signs of physical strain, diminished sight, or fatigue that plagued him from sustained use of this dōjutsu. *'Susanoo': After awakening the powers of both Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke became one of the few Uchiha capable of invoking Susanoo; the materialization of an immense humanoid construct of chakra. His extreme emotions have been the root of its development. While initially relying upon different partial manifestations, Sasuke was soon able to complete his Susanoo's body. It can produce a sword, a bow that doubles as a shield, and an orb of chakra that conjures the arrows. Defensively it ribcage, in its incomplete stage it was able to take a barrage from Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, and Darui undamaged. Offensively, his Susanoo's fists and various weapons are strong enough to destroy many large stone pillars with a single attack and its arrows move at speeds only Sage Mode users such as Kabuto Yakushi can avoid. Sasuke's "final" Susanoo developed during his skirmish against Kakashi, becoming a similar yet more sinister version of Itachi's own final Susanoo and changing the composition of its orb of chakra to that of Amaterasu's black flames from which he is able to fashion a number of weapons. Following the recovery of Itachi's transplant, the final stage of his Susanoo underwent a drastic change, with scaled hands, a beak-like hood and a larger bow, with a more shield-like composition, giving it an overall more intimidating appearance. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke was able to conjure his Susanoo complete with a lower body. Using Jūgo's Sage Transformation, he can infuse his Susanoo with senjutsu chakra, which appears as the flame pattern of the Cursed Mark of Heaven covering it. Upon further syncing with Naruto, Sasuke could stabilize Susanoo's armored form into its Complete Body version and shape it onto Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode, enabling them to cut through Obito and his Sword of Nunoboko. Equipment Fūma Shuriken (English TV: Demon Wind Shuriken): Sasuke's Chokutō: Wire Strings: Relationships Family *Fugaku Uchiha (Father; Deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (Mother; Deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (Older Brother; Deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Team Kakashi Category:Team Taka Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Naruto Characters Category:Legendary Knight